The Perfect Boyfriend
by Max1098
Summary: a JerryxMika and JackxKim one/two/three shot... haven't decided yet based on 'What a boyfriend should do' by Forgotten Moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I've had this idea ALL DAY so I'm uploading it... finally! :)**

**For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Max1098 and I am the proud author of 4 stories and 2 one-shots. :) Soon to be 3 one-shots. :) Please drop in a review! :) **

**This is a JerryxMika and JackxKim one-shot. I got the idea after reading 'What a boyfriend should do' by Forgotten Moments. :) Some of these I found on her story and some of them came from google when I googled 'What a boyfriend should do'. :)**

**Here we go! :)**

**PS I dicided to take a whack at Kim and Jack because I have never written for them before. :) So... take it easy on me if it stinks because all my other stories are JerryxOC or JackxOC. And I haven't seen any JerryxMika stories on here yet- Which is weird because they ARE a couple now on the show...**

**You know what's funny? Milton and Julie are a couple just like Jerry and Mika... Mika and Milton start with M and Jerry and Julie start with J. :P :D Okay... kind of a stupid fact. :P**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer- Yes, I don't own Kickin' It or google... Are you trying to make me cry? :P**

* * *

**_When She says she likes you-_**

**_She does more than you could ever understand_**

"So Mika, maybe we could go out?"

"Oh Jerry, I like you very much.. but, I'm not ready for that. You'll always be a very special friend." **(A/N: Straight from 'Kickin' It Old School' :))**

**_Link your fingers together while you whisper to her_**

**_as she rests her eyes and listens to you_**

Mika laid there on the couch with her boyfriend, Jerry, as she thought about that day's events. Let's see. She got tripped in the cafeteria, she had to go all over the school in her PE uniform because some girl's stole her clothes and hid them somewhere, She got tripped by a costumer and spilled humus all over her, she failed her spanish and algebra test;

She doesn't want to continue going through the mental list.

Jerry knew that's what she was thinking about and grabbed her hand that was resting on the top of his chest at the moment.

He intertwined their finger's together, and used his other hand that was wrapped around her waist to brush some of her chocolate-brown hair out of her face; tucking it behind her ear. She smiled slightly as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I know you had a bad day Mika," He whispered in her ear, "But, you can't live in a shell forever." She sighed, knowing he was right.

She closed her eyes, deciding that she was getting a bit tired and that she was gonna rest them for a couple of minutes, and let's his soft words sink into her brain.

_**Put your arms around her waist**_

_**and whisper in her ears**_

Kim zipped up her karate bag and picked it up, ready to head out of the dojo and go sleep. She's been working herself hard for the past week and 1/2/half. Between Karate and School and Jack's new pet turtle **(AN: Kickin' It: Season 2, episode 2: 'My left foot' :))**...

The thing she want's most right now is to go to bed and sleep. She grabbed the dojo keys out of the pocket of her hoodie, (Rudy had to leave early, along with the rest of the guys. While Kim stayed and practiced.) and was about to turn around to head out of the dojo when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was about to flip the person all the way to China, but then she realized who would actually have the guts to wrap their arms around Jack Anderson's girlfriend.

"Ready for the land of dreams?" A familiar joking voice whispered in her ear. Jack's hot breath on the back of her neck still sent shivers down her spine, even though they've been dating for 3 months. "Yes, so I suggest you let go, so I can go do that." I told him. He laughed. "Oh Kim, do you even know me?" He whispered before turning me around in his arms. She smiled.

**_When she bumps into you_**  
**_Bump into her back and make her laugh_**

"I still think you liked that movie." Jack said as they where walking back to Kim's house after their movie date.

Kim bumped into his side and he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

"You wish." She said trying not to smile.

Jack bumped into her side and Kim laughed.

"Jackson..." Kim said in a warning tone.

"Ooo. My full name. Did I do something wrong?" Jack joked putting on a puppy dog face.

"Don't even try it." But Kim made the mistake of looking at Jack and caved.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Technically, Yes. It was agoodmovie." She said, her voice getting lower.

"What?" Jack said leaning closer to her.

"I said. It was a goodmovie."

"I beg your pardon?" Jack said in a really bad english accent.

"Okay! Fine it was a good movie! Now stop talking like that... It's creeping me out." Kim said.

"Ok, Kimberly." Jack said still in english accent. **(English/British accent)**

_**When she stares at your mouth **_  
_**Kiss her**_

"I-I wasn't s-scared..." Mika stammered as she and Jerry walked away from a Halloween party/Halloween movie premiere.

"Sure. I totally got that from AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mika put her hands on his shoulders to get him to stop jumping up and down.

"Jerry, Please stop. People are starting to stare." Mika begged. Jerry smirked and both him and Mika busted out laughing.

"Okay, So maybe I was a little scared."

"Try terrified." Jerry laughed.

"Oh like you where much help!" Mika said, slapping his chest.

"Hey! I told you we could leave if you wanted!" Jerry joked, laughing at his fake excuse. Mika just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Mika and Jerry just stood there on the highly Halloween decorated sidewalk with little kids and teenagers and parents going around them. It was getting late so there wasn't too many kids left trick or treating, so only teenagers where roaming the deserted streets of this neighborhood in Seaford, California.

Mika found her eyes travel down to Jerry's mouth, than back up at his eyes.

Jerry noticed this... but shook it off.

When it happened several more times- Mika didn't even realize why she was doing it- he took the message and leaned in.

Mika, with her hands still on his shoulders leaned in too.

When their lips met, Mika snaked her arms around Jerry's neck and Jerry's arms snaked around her waist.

They kissed for a minute before some teenager, probably a year or so younger than Jerry and Mika, yelled, "Hey! Get a room!".

Mika and Jerry pulled apart and laughed.

"Happy Halloween to you too!" They both yelled over to the boy. He just walked away with his friends.

Mika and Jerry laughed again and Jerry put an arm around Mika's shoulder's and they continued walking.

**_When she's quiet _**  
**_Ask her whats wrong_**

Jerry and Mika where at a party for Bobby Wasabi's birthday.

Mika was sitting on the couch next to Jerry, looking down and fidgeting with her skirt.

Jerry on the other hand, was sitting next to Mika, had an arm around her, and was talking to some guy.

Mika had no idea who this guy was, but she did know she would have a headache when she left this party, because frankly... it was loud.

Very loud.

"Man. Bobby Wasabi throws the coolest parties ever... is that bad?" Jerry said to Mika once the guy left.

"Sure. It's great." Mika said, very quietly.

"Hey, Mika, are you ok?" Jerry asked scooting closer to her.

Mika kept looking down and shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"It's nothing... I just miss home." Mika said shrugging.

"Hey," Jerry said kissing her cheek "It's okay."

* * *

**Okay... That was short. I apologize. I might put another chapter up so it's a 2/3 shot... but I'm not sure. Let me know if I should! :)**

**I don't know if you guys have read 'Silly Life' by Divine Child. (The main character's name was Audrey and she liked Milton but then she kissed... you know what? Never mind. You should go check it out when she re-posts it! :) ) It got taken down but it was up here last November. She's re-posting it on her other account, moonlightwink (She also wrote 'Two Awkward Krupnicks' that's on Hiatus, and 'Nothing but a Fairytale' also on here [the Kickin' It Archive].)**

**Anyway, As I said she is going to repost it... Be sure to check it out! It's one of my personal favorites on here. :) **

**Just so you know it's a JerryxOCxMilton (Which means the OC likes Milton or Jerry than ends up with the other one... or something like that. :) ) story but there is JackxKim, RudyxOC and EddiexOC. :)**

**Anyways, On a different note, I hope you liked this one-shot/first chapter of a two/three-shot. :)**

**~Max1098**__


	2. Chapter 2- Blocked :(

**Hey guys! So I was looking at my first chapter and the reviews and alerts for it and I figured you guys obviously want more. :) So, Here's another chapter- I've got more material if you guys want after this so be sure to let me know by PM-ing me or reviewing *Wink, wink* *nudge, nudge* :P**

**Also, so y'all know, I might not have as much time to update this like I used to. If you read my other stories you'll know that my updates have been scarce lately. And I apologize for that. **

**So here's the second part! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing on here, now would I?**

* * *

_**While in the movie, put your arm around her.**_

_**then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder... **_

_**then**** lean in and tilt her chin and kiss her lightly.**_

"So how exactly did you convince me to agree to watch this movie with you again?" Kim asked Jack as he put his arm around her. He smiled down at her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't know. I guess I'm just good like that." Jack said softly before tilting her chin and leaning in and kissing her lightly.

* * *

**So, I know it's only one, but I got blocked. After I answered y'all's reviews (That never fail to make me smile, thank you so much!) I got blocked. So If you guys have any idea's, Please let me know! :) I'll give you credit for your review! I apologize for saying I would update earlier! :'(**

**PS I wrote the Author's Note at the top when I was replying to your reviews. **

**Sorry again.**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Thanks to QueenCupcake101 I'm unblocked! :D :) Okay, 5 second dance party (JONAS) ...No? Oh. Okay. Well, anyways, I've had a headache for a while and It's gone today so I'm going to update! :) Thank QueenCupcake101 for these awesome idea's! I was having a hard time picking which ones to use... so I just used all of them. :)**

**Thank you so much QueenCuocake101! Your never-ending support for my stories is incredible. Thank you so much! Your constant support means so much to me! Thank you again! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus or these 'What a boyfriend should do" thingy's. :P Enjoy! :)**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER :)**

* * *

**_When She's sick, Forget about germs_**

**_And kiss her_**

"Knock, Knock." Jack said walking into Kim's room. "Whoa, wait- What happened to Kim! OH No! She's been eaten by a monster pile of blankets!" Jack joked as he walked over to her bed. He pulled some of the covers off from over her head so he could see her face.

Her hair was a mess, she had on pajamas and she didn't have any make-up on.

"Hi Jack." Jack smiled at her and sat down next to her legs on her bed. "I told you you didn't have to come."

"I know what you told me." Jack smiled. "Feel better?"

Kim shook her head no.

"No. I'll probably have it for another couple of days, the doctor said."

"Oh...Hey, I think I know something that'll help you feel better and it'll cheer you up." Jack said with a grin on his face.

Kim sat up in bed and looked at her boyfriend.

"What?"

Jack scooted closer to her.

"This." He whispered before he leaned in and kissed her. Kim, on impulse, kissed him back out then pulled away and pushed his chest away from her.

"Jack, as much as I would love to kiss you right now, I'm sick and I don't want you to get sick too." Kim said sadly.

Jack smirked and leaned down towards her ear and whispered:

"Look at it this way," his hot breath and flirty tone sent shivers down her spine.

"If I get sick too, that means we can kiss even more." He pulled away and looked her in the eyes and smirked.

"Plus," he said touching her cheek with the back of his hand, "My immune system is pretty strong."

"I don't know..." Kim said, trailing off.

"Come on Kim..."

"Uh-" Kim opened her mouth to protest but Jack shut her up by slamming his lips onto hers.

Jack, knock on wood, never did get sick… even after making out with Kim.

**_When she's nervous,_**

**_ hold her hands and put her at ease. _**

**_(By whispering funny things in her ear.)_**

"I don't know about this, Jerry." Mika said nervously.

"Mika, there's nothing to be scared of. I'll be right beside you if you the whole time need me."

Mika smiled but it soon faded as soon as she remembered where she was going with the gang.

An amusement park.

Okay, yes, the gang was in a giant van and everybody had brought their girlfriends and everybody was so excited- except Mika.

And this wasn't just any amusement park; it was a special Halloween amusement park.

Meaning, on rides, you never know who (or what) could pop out at you. _And_ it was all Halloween themed.

Jerry wasn't scared at all because his dad is a production designer and special effects artist for movies, so he knows how they do stuff like this.

But Mika was freaking out.

Mika never liked being scared. It always, well, scared her.- She was an easy person to scare.

Mika and Jerry where in the very back of the van while Eddie, Stacie, Milton and Julie where in the seat in front of them, while Jack and Kim where in the row in front of them, and Rudy along with Jerry's dad where in the very front of the van. (Rudy was driving.) All of the gangs parent's (either their mom or their dad.) where coming in a separate car.

"Hey guys! Did you hear there's gonna be Zombie's walking around!?" Eddie yelled excitedly so everybody in the car could hear him.

Mika looked frozen stiff and Jerry slapped Eddie in the back of the head.

"Thanks a lot Eddie!" He hissed.

"Sorry! I'm just excited!"

"Yeah, me too!...Hey, What's wrong with her?" Milton said as he and Eddie turned around in their seats looking at frozen Mika.

Mika hated being embarrassed and if she told them she was afraid of going to the park, it would make her resemble a tomato. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got closer to Jerry, giving him a tight hug while burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Guys!" Jerry made a flapping motion with his hand. "Turn around and shut up!" Jerry whispered to them as he wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"Okay. You guys want privacy. Got it." Eddie winked at him before him and Milton turned back around and resumed their conversation they were having before they brought up the zombies.

"Mika," Jerry whispered looking down at her. "We don't have to go in. I can tell Rudy to take us back home."

Mika sat up and looked at him.

"No. I wouldn't want to cost you getting to see the attractions and stuff just because I'm a scared cat."

"A _scaredy cat_ that needs to put her seatbelt back on."

Mika laughed and slid back over a couple inches and started to buckle herself back in when Jerry reached across her and grabbed her seatbelt, buckling her in for her.

He kept his face a couple inches from her's and even though she's kissed him before, she still felt butterfly's in her stomach. Her breathing started to get faster as he whispered:

"You're not a scaredy cat. You're awesome."

She smiled and her eyes looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Sure. I'm an awesome _scaredy_ cat that still gets butterfly's every time you go to kiss me." She breathed. He smiled and closed the gap between their lips.

"EW! RUDY! JERRY AND MIKA ARE MAKING OUT BACK HERE!" Eddie yelled.

Jerry and Mika pulled away and laughed.

"Good job son!" Jerry's dad yelled back at him, jokingly.

Jerry and Mika exchanged a look and laughed.

"We were not 'making out'_ Edward_." Mika told him as Jerry sat fully back down in his seat. Then Mika realized something. "What is 'making out'?" Mika asked.

"Oh, it's where you-"

"Shut up!" Jerry yelled at Eddie. "I'll tell you later, Mika." Jerry told her. She nodded.

"Or are you gonna_ show _her later? Huh… Huh?" Eddie joked, laughing. **(Author's Note: ****One of my friends would totally say something like this in this situation. That's what I get for having a lot of guy friends, I guess. :P )**

"I'm gonna show you what a black eye looks like if you don't shut up." Jerry told him, giving him a death glare.

Eddie put his hands up in surrender and turned back around in his seat.

At the amusement park, everybody was entering the main gates while Mika stopped in her tracks staring at the big, cemetery looking gate that was the entrance to the park. It also didn't help that it was nighttime, so the darkness gave it more of a spooky feeling.

Jerry stopped with her when he saw her stop. He turned to face her.

"Don't worry," He said grabbing her hands and looking straight into her eyes. "I'll be right here."

Mika nodded cautiously.

"Plus," Jerry whispered, leaning down towards her ear. "The guys and girls that got the job of playing the zombie's probably couldn't even get hired at Circus Burger." Mika laughed and Jerry smiled.

Mika knew that Circus Burger pretty much hires anybody and everybody, so they must be terribly horrible employee's to not get a job there.

"Let's go. But…-" Mika trailed off as she looked at the gate. "Do we have to get on any rides? The place looks scary enough as it is."

Jerry laughed and let go of one of her hands, intertwining their fingers together on the other hand he was still holding.

"No. Not if you don't want too. Now we should probably catch up to the guys. They have the passes to get in."

Mika nodded and they started towards the gate.

**_When she's tired, _**

**_cuddle with her _****_until she falls asleep._**

Jerry and Mika had gone to a Halloween party with the gang- which the gang was still at- but Mika got tired and they decided to come back to Jerry's house. Jerry's parent's where having a Halloween party too, but his mom and one of his little sisters where handing out candy to trick or treat-er's until Trick-Or-Treating was over. Which was in about 15 minutes.

Mika and Jerry where currently in his living room, with the door closed to block the music, talking, laughing and just plain noise out of the room.

Jerry and Mika where watching a movie and Mika kept yawning, and eventually she turned the TV down and laid her head on Jerry's shoulder.

"Mika, if you're tired, maybe you should lay down." Jerry suggested.

"I don't know…" Mika said picking her head up off his shoulder.

"How about I lay down with you? Will that make you more comfortable?" Jerry said. Mika thought for a minute before biting her bottom lip and nodding.

Jerry let go of her hand and laid down on the couch. She smiled and laid down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Jerry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

In a matter of 5 minutes (If not 2.) Mika was passed out asleep.

Jerry however was still up, watching the movie he had only seen bits and pieces of.

Then Jerry's mom came into the room.

"Oh, Hey Jer-"

Jerry made a cut throat motion with his hand that he had unwrapped from around Mika's waist and then he pointed to Mika.

"Oh..." His mom whispered, coming closer. "Is she asleep."

Jerry nodded.

**(1) **"¿Te comieron la lengua, Jerry?" **(Author's Note: I used iGoogle Translater, so it could be wrong. So if it is, I appologize.) **

**(2) **"No, mamá. ... Un perro tiene la lengua." Jerry joked. When his mom didn't get the joke she gave her son a look.

"I'm kidding." Jerry said, slightly laughing, not wanting to wake Mika up.

"Okay... does Mika's parent's know that she's here?" Jerry's mom asked.

"No Mom. I kidnapped my girlfriend." Jerry said sarcastically. But, unfortunately, his mom didn't take it sarcastically.

"Jerry!" His Mom hissed.

"Mom, Again, I'm joking. Of course her guardian knows where she is. She lives with her Uncle. Her parent's are still back in Hacmakistan- or however you say that place." Mika stirred in her sleep. Jerry looked down at her to make sure he didn't wake her, and when he realized she was still asleep he looked back at his mom.

"Alright." His Mom breathed. "Shouldn't you text her Uncle then or call him and tell him that she fell asleep?"

"And what's that gonna do? Mom, He know's Mika went with me and the guys and Rudy to a Halloween party and then we where coming back here because she called him when we left the party. If he needs her or want's to know where she is, he can always call here."

"Does he even have our number?"

"Well- no. But are we really having this conversation?" Jerry asked his Mom.

His Mom shrugged.

"Just text him or something. Okay?"

Jerry sighed and said, "Fine."

"And she's welcome to stay here for the night because she looked really tired when she came in. Just not in the same room as you."

"Okay. 1.) Ew, Mom. 2nd.) We have been in this same room for 45 minutes and nothing's happened. Plus don't you know that I know better than to take advantage of a tired teenage girl?" Jerry asked his mom, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess you're right. Just... be careful. Okay?" His Mom sighed.

"Mom, I would have guessed you would have told her that. You've already told me that. And of course we'll be careful."

"Jerry!"

"Again, Joking!"

Jerry grabbed Mika's iPhone off the coffee table and unlocked it.

Jerry's mom had found what she needed in the room but she was just standing there watching her son and his girlfriend.

_Yo, Phil! It's Jerry. :) Mika kind of fell asleep over here at my house and my mom said she's allowed to stay here for the night. So unless you tell me otherwise, Mika's staying here tonight! :) _

_-Signed the Swag Master Of Seaford; Jerry M._

When Jerry finished sending the text he looked at his mom who was staring at him and Mika in a weird way.

"Mom...?"

"You really like her, don't you?" His mom asked.

Jerry looked down at Mika and nodded.

"Okay. Then, I trust you to respect her space." His mom said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks mom. And to be fair, she doesn't even know what... _It_ is, so if you could like not bring it up, that would be awesome. Because frankly, I don't care to explain _that_ to my 14-year-old girlfriend." Jerry said motioning his head towards Mika.

"Jerry, you're 14 too." His mom said.

"No- I turned 15 today. Mika turns 15 in December."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Just... have fun. Okay?" His mom smiled as she headed towards the door. His mom stopped at the doorway when she just realized how her son could twist that. "Just not too much fun."

"I get it mom." Jerry said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay. We'll all be in here." Then she headed out the door.

"Jeez." Jerry sighed, wrapping his other hand around Mika's waist again so he had both arms wrapped around her waist.

**_While at the beach and she's completely dry..._**

**_Cool her down.-JackxKim_**

"I know right!" Kim laughed at something Mika had just said.

"Hey Kim, "Jack said walking over to them. Mika, Julie and Stacie **(Author's Note: Stacie is used in all my stories/one-shots as Eddie's girlfriend. Except for 'Not A Punishment, But an Opportunity'. Then Eddie's girlfriend is Margret. :)**** Alright, Carry on. :)****)** got up and went to go find their boyfriends.

"Hey." Kim said smiling. Jack smiled in return and sat down next to her. "UGH! Why does it have to be so hot out here?!" Kim said exasperated.

Jack laughed.

"That's cuz, 1. We're on the beach, 2. We live in California, 3. It's the middle of July, 4. It's 100˚ degree's since it's about noon." Jack laughed as he pointed out all the reasons it's hot outside on his fingers.

"Don't get smart with me, Anderson." Kim growled.

"Whatever, Crawford. You know you love it." Jack said smugly while smirking.

Kim scuffed.

"Hey, here's an idea. You can go swimming to cool down. Because _we're at the beach_ and you've already got a swimsuit on." Jack suggested.

"Uh, let me think about that… No." Jack's shoulder's slumped.

"Then why did you wear your swimsuit?" Jack asked.

"Because I look cute in it!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever. Be hot." Jack said with a smirk as he got up and headed towards the water.

"Jack…" Kim said. She knew he was planning something.

Jack turned around. "Yes?"

"What are you planning?" Kim asked.

"Why would I, the great and almighty Jack Anderson be planning something?" Jack joked as he walked back over to Kim.

"Because you're the great and almighty Jack Anderson." Kim told him with a smile.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." Jack teased as Kim stood up.

"You're too full of yourself." Kim said whacking his bare chest (He only had on swim trunks because he had been swimming and surfing. Unlike Kim.). Jack just grinned at her.

"And you love it." Jack grinned.

"What do you-" Kim was cut off by Jack slamming his lips onto her's.

She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him back so she didn't think twice when he wrapped his arms around her waist... But she should have.

As soon as he got a firm grip around her waist, he broke the kiss, throwing her over his shoulder and started carrying her towards the water.

Of course she was yelling at him and banging on his back but it didn't phase him.

"JACK! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Kim yelled at him.

"Okay, if you insist." Jack said once he was waist-deep in water.

_Splash!_

Jack was killing himself laughing at his wet girlfriend- she hated her hair getting wet- so Kim used this opportunity to go back underwater once she had come up to catch a breath from that cold scare, and grabbed his legs, making him loose balance and falling backwards, splashing into the water as well.

The warriors where up on the beach watching all of this and were supprised that Kim hadn't ripped Jack's head off.

When Jack came up he and Kim started cracking up laughing.

"I'm wet." Kim laughed.

"And you love it." Jack said.

"Yeah. I do." Kim laughed.

**_When she's mad, _**

**_just sit there and smile. _**

**_(Until she realizes you're not listening to a single thing she's saying)_**

"So then I was like I don't wanna do that. And she's like I don't care and then she yelled at me and made me do-"

Jack sat there smiling like an idiot, staring at his girlfriend that had been ranting about today's awful cheer practice for exactly 32 and 1/3 of a minute.

Kim finally realized the idiotic smile on her boyfriend's face.

"Are you even listening?" Kim snapped, coming out of her story.

"Honestly, No. But you have been ranting for 32-no, 33 minutes- now and I'm almost positive it's about nothing you should lose sleep over... or _I _should have to lose sleep over." Kim's mouth dropped open in shock and was about to protest when Jack cut her off. "Look, you did nothing wrong at practice and that girl just needs to get a reality check. Now can we watch that movie you said we could watch 35 minutes ago?" Jack asked.

"Yes..." Kim said in a small voice.

**_When she's sad, _**

**_Make her laugh._**

_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la_  
_You used to call me your angel_  
_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_  
_And you'd hold me close in your arms_  
_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
( From: . )  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Mika stopped and took a deep, shaky breath.

Jerry stood in her doorway, staring at her. He transferred his weight onto his other foot, which made a sound on the hardwood floor, making Mika's head shoot around.

"Jerry-" Mika said standing up, wiping her face. He came closer to her, and she walked up closer so they about a foot apart. "Remember how I told you at Bobby Wasabi's birthday party, that I miss home?" Jerry nodded. "I also miss my dad. He passed away about a year ago. When I moved over here, I felt farther away from him then ever. That's when I wrote this." Mika explained to him.

He nodded.

"Where's your mom?"

"She had to stay back home and help my Aunt- my other Aunt- with her kids. I wanted to move over here because I've always wanted to live over here. Me and my Dad would always talk about it and we said that once I turned 14 we would both move over here... Then he died. So I wanted to move over here so I can live out both of our dreams. Kind of a weird dream... I know." Mika laughed.

Jerry laughed.

"Hey, my dream is to take a bath in the world's largest pudding cup.- Your dream is nowhere near weird." Jerry said, laughing.

Mika laughed. "That is an image I care to not see."

"Ha-ha." Jerry laughed sarcastically before putting her into a headlock and messing up her hair.

"Jerry! Jer- Jerry! Stop!" Mika managed to screech out in between fits of laugher.

Jerry laughed and took her out of the headlock and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and looked down.

Jerry smiled down at her.

**_When she's jealous,_**

**_ Make her know that she has nothing to worry about._**

"What was up with that girl asking you to the dance in the hallway today?" Kim asked her boyfriend as he handed her a mug with hot choclotate in it and sat down on his couch next to her with his own mug.

"It was nothing." Jack said.

Kim gave him a look.

"What did she say?"

"She asked me to the dance." Jack said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"What did you say?" Kim asked tracing the rim of her cup with her finger.

"I told her I'd think about it." Jack joked.

Kim's head shot up and took a look at her boyfriend's face to see if he was serious or not.

He wasn't.

"Relax Kim. I told her, thanks, but no thanks, and that I have a black-belt girlfriend." He still the look on her face. "I'm dead serious Kim. That's what I told her. Don't worry. You know you're the only one for me."

"Basically because I'm the only one who can put up with you." Kim joked, giving him a friendly shove.

"Because you love me." Jack retorted.

"You're right Jack. I love you."

"Love you too, Kimmy."

"Don't call me Kimmy."

"Kim, you just ruined the moment."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. ARG!"

"HAHA Winner!"

"Shut up."

**_When she stares into your eyes,_**

**_ Pull her closer and kiss her._**

"Okay, Jerry, I'm not gonna lie, that movie scared the pee out of me." Mika said as they left the movie theater, hands intertwined.

"TMI there, Mika." Jerry laughed. "You could so tell it was fake."

"_I_ couldn't!"

"Well, I could!" Jerry laughed.

**(3) **"You're such a Jerry.." Mika said, laughing at her boyfriend.

**(4) **"But you love it." Jerry said back.

"Whatever." Mika rolled her eyes at him.

She stopped and stood in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"I never get tired of these random moments..." Jerry whispered in her ear, as he leaned closer.

Mika giggled and Jerry pulled her closer and kissed her.

Mika kissed back until someone yelled, "EW! JERRY AND MIKA ARE MAKING OUT AGAIN RUDY!"

_Eddie... _Jerry thought, pulling away from the kiss, laughing along with Mika.

Eddie, Stacie, Jack, Kim, Milton, Julie, Rudy and went to see a different than Mika and Jerry and where numerous yards away from them.

"WE'RE NOT MAKING OUT EDDIE!" Both Mika and Jerry yelled back at their friend.

"WHATEVER! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WHERE!" Eddie yelled back.

"Oh yeah, you never did tell me what that was." Mika reminded him.

"Oh Jeez." Jerry said, facepalming, not looking forward to this conversation.

_Dang Eddie... _

* * *

**(1) Cat got your tongue, Jerry?**

**(2) No, Mom. ... A dog has my tongue.**

**(3) That saying is used frequently in my Quotev version of 'The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog' which on Quotev is called 'Kickin It FanFiction- Missy's P.O.V.' (The Author's name says just 'Emily' with a picture of the Kickin' It Cast [Season 2 Photo shoot] as my profile picture.)and it has to be one of my all time favorite lines. :)**

**(4) ****Also my favorite comeback from Jerry.**

**Okay, so so so so sorry it took so long for an update! It took longer than I thought it would to write! **

**So, anyway, these where a lot of fun to write. :)**

**I can do another chapter if y'all want, but I'm gonna need ideas for those little thingies :P :) **

_**Important News!:**_**There is a writer on here who's pen name is Chic Queen, and she has a story on this Archive called 'I Will Stop At Nothing'. She hasn't gotten any reviews for her past two chapters and would really like to hear what y'all think. So If you could, go check out her story, and review for her. :) Thanks! :)**

**Anyways, I'm pumped for a new Austin & Ally coming out tonight! :) I'm writing a one-shot to maybe put on the Austin & Ally FF Archive- but only if I have time. I'm trying to update all of my Kickin' It stories first, since they're my 1st priority when I get on here. :) And because I have so many and they're my favorite write :)**

**Make sure to check out an all new Kickin' It tomorrow night at 9pm**** 'New Jack City' Which the title doesn't make any sense to me, but I guess I'll figure out why it's called that tomorrow. I originally thought they went to NYC. :P :)**

**Anyway's, reviews would be most appreciated! :) The more reviews, the faster I update! :)**

**Till Next Time! :)**

**~Max1098**


End file.
